Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.
IP Video Surveillance can put an enormous strain on existing network when deployed, typically requiring network upgrades. The transmission and storage of continuous video streams puts considerable strain on both bandwidth and storage capacity in a network system.
There are presently two primary methods of optimizing video with events. The first method is to have the encoding device store video locally and then offline forward (for example FTP) the video to a centralized data storage device. The second method involves managing the video storage based on event-triggers sent to the recording device wherein the recorder will receive a constant stream of video data from the encoding device.